Children of Mysteries: Lightningpaw, The begining
by AnimeNeko
Summary: "Darkness will come. Light will be lost. The appearance of Thunder shall be both the cause, and the saviour." A young she-cat is found unconscious, with no memory at all. When she joins a clan, she finds out about more than just her past. Rated T for blood and violence. Book 1 of the Children of Mysteries series.
1. Prologue, Part 1

**This isn't chapter one, just an prologue =\ chapter on will be out (properly) soon :D And Readers, if you want to find out info about this FanFiction, learn more about another FanFiction or you just want to ask some questions then visit my forum! the link is on my bio/ profile page :D**

**Anyways, here it is! The first part of my first Warriors FanFiction! Hope all you Warriors fans like it! If not… find another FanFiction! XD lol jokes, Anywho R&R readers!**

**Prologue, Part 1.**

Four cats were sat together. There was no wind or sunlight. The grassy clearing was lit up by moonlight and the cats' eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

"So we have come to an agreement?" One she-cat mewed questioningly. Two cats nodded but one was uncertain.

"Are you sure we made the right choice?" He asked shuffling nervously.

A smaller tom replied.

"Starclan has never been wrong before. We must deliver the prophecy to LightClan and the rest will flow smoothly." There was wisdom in his words and eyes, even though his small body size and Kit-like features betrayed that.

The first tom grumbled in reply. "Fine, but you can't blame a cat for wanting to double check. Especially one that was a former leader."

"We were all former leaders EmberStar. We all care about our clans and if you don't mind, your constant worrying is holding us up." A she-cat snapped. She had been quiet this whole time and was in agreement with the first she-cat about what they must do.

EmberStar's green eyes flashed angrily and his fur stood up but before he could say anything. "That's enough VenomStar," The first she-cat spoke calmly to the snappy she-cat. She then addressed all of them. "Now we have gone over the plan, right?" The other three cats nodded. The first she-cat turned to EmberStar and VenomStar. "Whilst me and LittleStar," She motioned to the small kit-like tom. "Are giving the prophecies, you two are to fetch her." She said.

EmberStar and VenomStar nodded. "MistyStar?" EmberStar asked nervously. MistyStar looked at him, her amber eyes showing comfort for the worrying tom. EmberStar's fur flattened slightly at the sight of the she-cat's comfort. "Good Luck," He mewed before looking at the others. "To all of you."

"You're acting like we're going to our deaths," VenomStar said purring in amusement. "Let's just get this over with." She stood up and walked off into the darkness, disappearing completely.

"Take care," LittleStar said to EmberStar. "You have every reason to be worried; StarClan has never attempted this before," The small tom nudged his friend. "But StarClan have never been wrong. We have gotten this far, we can do this." LittleStar mewed before walking towards the darkness, flicking his tail as a farewell.

EmberStar stood up quickly and rushed towards the place where VenomStar had disappeared to. "Let's hope this works out." He mumbled as he ran, also flicking his tail in a farewell as MistyStar was left to stand on her own.

MistyStar gazed off into the distance for a few seconds, lost in thought before she got up and started to walk. A few seconds later she had disappeared along with any trace of the cats ever being there.

**I'll continue the second part of the prologue later on! :D thank you unknown reader if you have be kind enough to read this far! XD an even bigger thank you if you have already decided to read the upcoming chapters/Prologue Part 2! :D Anywho, if you have any spare time and like Pokémon please check out my other story "The Purple Pichu." :D Pretty pleeeeeeaaaaaseee! XD**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**Sorry about splitting the prologue into 2, but I wanted to get this story started as soon as possible :D anyways, Prologue Part 2 is up! (Obviously XD) so what's going on now? What are the StarClan cats planning? Read on and find out readers! Oh and don't forgot the two Rs! R&R readers, R&R! :D**

**Prologue, Part 2**

It was night in the forest. A cool breeze blew through the trees; catching green leaves and making them twist in mid-air. The Moon shone in Silver Pelt, its light streaking through the trees. All the cats of LightClan were asleep in their dens, each one curled up in a ball having its own, unique dream. Two cats appeared in the middle of the clan's camp and they walked straight for the medicine cat's den. The first cat, a tall sleek she-cat, walked right up to the entrance before turning to the second cat, a small kit-like tom. "LittleStar, I'll tell the prophecy to SmallNose," She then flicked her tail in the direction of the apprentice's den. The den was a thick cluster of ferns, covering the sight of any cats. "Then you go to the apprentice den. Remember, the cat you are looking for is the one with the orange pelt and black stripe down her back." LittleStar nodded but before the she-cat left, he asked her.

"Do you miss being with your clan, MistyStar?" He asked looking into the she-cat's pain filled amber eyes. MistyStar turned to look at him.

"I do LittleStar, like all of us leaders do but," She meowed turning back to the medicine cat's den. "I know the new leader; my old deputy has taken the clan into good paws." And without another word she padded into the den. LittleStar stood where he was for a while before turning to the apprentice's den, crossing the clearing and entering.

* * *

><p>A small jet black she-cat sat calmly in the middle of a clearing, letting all the smells of the forest clear her mind of worry. Her ears twitched when she saw a faded silvergrey she-cat with bright amber eyes sat in front of her, about a tail-length away. The jet black cat purred happily. "It's good to see you MistyStar!" She said happily.

"It's good to see you too SmallNose," MistyStar replied purring. She placed her nose on the top of Small Nose's head. Then she straightened up, a look in her eyes that instantly made SmallNose ask.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, ears pricking up in anxiety. MistyStar nodded slightly.

"Darkness will come. Light will be lost." She said, staring at SmallNose, hiding all emotion. SmallNose nodded sadly, shoulders sagging slightly at the prophecy.

"Thank you," She said pausing for a second. "The prophecy will be useful to our clan. I shall warn BrightStar."

"Yes. And please tell her," MistyStar paused. "She is doing a great job as the new clan leader." MistyStar began to fade.

"Goodbye MistyStar." SmallNose meowed quietly, looking up at the former leader with pain clouding her light blue eyes.

"Go to the forest tomorrow, to the clearing opposite RiverRocks." MistyStar spoke before disappearing completely, leaving SmallNose to ponder her words in silence.

* * *

><p>A ginger furred cat was running through the forest, trees whizzing past her as she ran for what felt like an eternity. There was a loud yowl behind and the sound of large paw steps getting closer and closer. Terrified for her life, the young she-cat snatched a quick glance over her shoulder. And regretted it immediately. No more then as tail length away ware three, large dogs their paws pounding furiously as they closed in on her. Their eyes were shining bright red and their mouths were open in a loud snarl. She whipped her head around, screaming to StarClan in her head to help, only to find a large and rough brown shape in front of her.<p>

She crashed head on into the tree and fell onto her side in shock. Head spinning, she quickly got up and spun round to face her predators. The energy in her body was drained instantly, and she sagged to the floor wailing loudly as the dogs pounced towards her.

Then everything was quiet. She continued to wail until her voice was horse. Tears burning her cheeks, she slowly looked up only to jump in surprise. Sat in front of her was a small kit-like tom. She sat up quickly, her fur flattening slightly as she cried in relief now that the dogs had gone.

"Looks like I got here just in time," He spoke walking over to the ginger she-cat, sitting beside. "Don't cry young one, they are gone now. It was just a nightmare." He said flicking her ear with his tail. The young she-cat purred happily.

"I know, bit dreams seem more real than life sometimes." She replied sighing.

The tom nodded. "I presume you're SpottedPaw?" The she cat nodded. "I must tell you something," LittleStar said turning his head to face SpottedPaw. They were nearly the same size but SpottedPaw was slightly smaller. She tilted her head to the side. "But you must promise me two things. One, You must not tell anyone of this until a warrior disappears." SpottedPaw's eyes widened but she managed to keep her voice calm.

"I promise." She mewed.

"The appearance of Thunder shall be both the cause and the saviour." He said before he started to fade.

"Wait!" SpottedPaw called to him. "You haven't told me the second promise, or your name!" She quickly jumped to her feet and locked eyes with the light grey tom.

"Promise me," He said as he grew ever fainter. "That you'll go to RiverRocks tomorrow," He disappeared completely but his voice echoed around the forest. "My name is LittleStar of TwilightClan." Then everything faded as SpottedPaw woke up to find herself in the apprentices' den. She looked around but only saw her fellow apprentices sleeping soundly in their moss beds. Curling back up, SpottedPaw curled up in a tight ball, her head resting on her paws and her eyes tight shut as she went through the dream's events until morning.

**Part two of the Prologue has been finished! Yay! Ok next is the FIRST chapter! If you guys have any suggestions for Kits, please add them into a review or Pm them to me :) More Warrior Cats (and Pokémon in my other FanFic) coming soon to all you readers that read my FanFics! XD Don't forget to review! (please :D )**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, that actually read my FanFic! Well, here's what you've all waited for… Chapter 1! Lol, happy days anyways, thanks so much to Owlstreak for the great review and comments :D it's great to have some support :D so StarClan have delivered two prophecies to the cats of LightClan! But what's going to happen? Well R&R readers!**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining high above LightClan's camp. Cats bustled everywhere, doing their usual duties of hunting, patrolling and training. The Kits were playing outside the nursery, their mothers watching them with happiness gleaming in their eyes. The leader was surveying the clan, happy that everything was normal. The apprentices were out with their mentors, training to become warriors one day.

One apprentice, a small ginger coloured she-cat with a black stripe down her back padded across the clearing to the medicine cat's den, a dead plump mouse held between her teeth. The medicine cat's den was a large rock at the edge of the camp. The rock was hollowed out with plenty of space in it. In front of the gap in the rock where the medicine cat normally entered, was a den of ferns big enough for four fully grown warriors with a small area where the medicine cat slept.

The ginger apprentice entered the den of ferns and placed the mouse down on the ground. "SmallNose? Are you there?" She called out looking around the fern den. Three small nests were made of moss. Two for any ill cats and the third was for the medicine cat, SmallNose. A small jet black cat emerged from inside the rock, purring at the sight of fresh-kill.

"I was wondering where you had been SpottedPaw," SmallNose said approaching the fresh-kill and picking it up in her mouth. She then padded to the middle of the fern den and sat down, the mouse in front of her. "Care to join me?" SmallNose asked looking up at SpottedPaw.

SpottedPaw nodded. "Thank you," She said padding over to sit next her. SpottedPaw's fur brushed against SmallNose and she tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong SmallNose? You seem tense."

SmallNose purred once more, taking a bite out of the mouse before nudging it over to SpottedPaw. "I should know you better by now," She said. "You've been my apprentice for nearly a moon yet you already know when something is wrong," She meowed happily, quickly licking SpottedPaw's ear. SpottedPaw took a bite out of the mouse but continued to stare at her mentor. SmallNose sighed.

"I was visited by StarClan last night," SmallNose said, her vision fixed onto an unforeseen distance. SpottedPaw's ears pricked up as she remembered her own dream. _Did the same StarClan cat speak to her as well? Did we get told the same prophecy? _SpottedPaw thought when she remembered something. _We can't have had the same dream. I was told to not tell anyone, which means if we had the same dream then SmallNose shouldn't be telling me this._ "I was given a prophecy. I have told BrightStar the prophecy but we are having a little difficulty figuring it out." SmallNose stood up and left a part of the mouse for SpottedPaw, who ate the last of it gratefully. SpottedPaw stood up as well.

"What was the prophecy?" She asked, her fur standing up slightly. SmallNose looked at SpottedPaw, a look of knowing in her eyes. She turned and walked out the medicine cat's den.

"Come," SmallNose said, flicking her tail in the direction of the camp's entrance. "BrightStar asked us to go to RiverRocks, to fetch water for the Kits, Queens and Elder. I'll tell you my dream on the way." She walked out of the clan's camp and headed south of LightClan camp.

SpottedPaw quickly padded after SmallNose until she was walking beside. She looked questioningly at her mentor. "StarClan came to me last night," SmallNose began. "I was told a prophecy. _Darkness will come. Light will be lost. _BrightStar and I have been discussing about this all morning." SmallNose said sadly.

"What do you think it's about?" SpottedPaw asked, unable to fight back the curiosity in her voice.

"I'm not too sure, but both BrightStar and I think that _Light _has something to do with LightClan." She replied lifting her head towards the sky as a small clearing appeared. From where they were walking Tree River could be heard, its water rushing along the ground and crashing into the large, flat rocks known as RiverRocks. The scents of the forest mingled with the scents of the river flowing on the other side of the clearing. The scent instantly calmed the worrying mind of SpottedPaw.

Until she picked up another scent. Parting her jaw she took a long deep breath and tasted the scent of a strange unfamiliar cat neither LightClan nor TwilightClan, who lived on the other side of RiverRocks. It was the Tree River and RiverRocks that divided the two clans' territories. Letting out a startled mew, SpottedPaw sprinted straight across the clearing and bent down to look at a small, unmoving body.

The she-cat lying on the ground had a thin yellow pelt with black ears and tail. The she-cat was very small and looked no older than four moons. SmallNose rushed after SpottedPaw and looked down at the small body. Pressing her ear against the cat's chest she looked over to SpottedPaw.

"The she-cat is still alive; I'll go get some water soaked moss. That should wake her up. When I come back would you mind fetching a Lavender stem? In case she's in shock when she wakes up." SmallNose meowed before rushing over to a tree to claw up some moss. Once she had enough she rolled it into a ball before picking it up in her mouth and dashing over to the river. She dipped the ball of moss into the river before padding quickly back to the unconscious cat. As soon as SmallNose came back, SpottedPaw sprinted back to LightClan as fast as her body could carry her. She dashed through the entrance and went straight to the back of the Medicine Cat's den, where all of SmallNose's herbs and plants were stored.

She picked up some Lavender stems and quickly turned around, ran out of the Den and out the entrance. When SpottedPaw arrived at RiverRocks where the she-cat and SmallNose were, she saw that the she-cat had the water soaked moss placed on her head and that she was slowly stirring. SpottedPaw padded over and placed the lavender stems on the ground in front of her.

The she-cat groaned before her eyes flickered open. They were deep purple and they seemed to shimmer in the sun's light. "How are you feeling?" SpottedPaw asked sitting down. The she-cat looked up at her, confusion as plain as day. The she-cat tried to stand up but flopped back down onto her side when SmallNose placed her tail on her shoulder.

"You need to rest." SmallNose whispered to the she-cat whose wide eyes stared up at her.

"Where-"she whispered hoarsely "Where am I?" SmallNose and SpottedPaw both stared at the she-cat in shock.

"You need to rest," SmallNose said calmly, glad that the young cat was ok. She pushed the lavender stems over to the cat. "Eats these, they'll help you calm down." The cat looked down at the lavender stems, uncertainty in her purple eyes but she picked up one of the lavender stems and started to chew on it.

"Speaking of where you are," SpottedPaw began and the she-cat turned her attention to her, swallowing the last of the first lavender stem. "You're just by RiverRocks, it's part of the river that divides LightClan's and TwilightClan's territories," SpottedPaw turned to SmallNose. "What do you think we should do?"

The medicine cat flicked her ear, silencing SpottedPaw whilst she thought. "We'll take her back to camp, she isn't injured from what I can tell but she seems lost and confused," SmallNose looked at the cat, and then looked at SpottedPaw. "If she can walk that is. When we get back to camp I'll go straight to BrightStar and ask her what she thinks." SpottedPaw nodded and nudged the she-cat.

"Can you walk?" She asked. The she-cat nodded and stood up; shaking slightly for a few seconds but quickly regained her balance. SpottedPaw padded over and stood next to her, letting the small she-cat lean on her shoulder for support.

SmallNose led the way to the camp, and the young se-cat started to walk by herself not to long after they had left. SpottedPaw could see the curiosity in her purple eyes as she gazed around the forest, jaw parted slightly in awe. SpottedPaw had to stop herself from laughing. She was about to ask if the she-cat had never seen a forest before when she spotted the thick hedge of brambles that circled around LightClan's camp.

SmallNose pushed herself through the small entrance and SpottedPaw motioned for the she-cat to follow. Once the she-cat had slowly but surely entered the camp, SpottedPaw followed her. She let a _mrrow _of laughter as she saw the young she-cat's eyes wide with amazement. The clan was a bit busier now that the patrols had returned. The she-cat blinked in confusion and was about to ask SpottedPaw a question when the sound of running paws caught her attention.

SpottedPaw heard the pawsteps as well and was about to turn around when she was suddenly sent rolling across the floor as whatever had been running ran straight into her side. SpottedPaw cried out in surprise and was about to get up only to find that whatever knocked her over had her pinned down. SpottedPaw struggled frantically before lying still taking a couple of deep breathes. She heard a _mrrow _of laughter as the weight disappeared and SpottedPaw jumped up and turned to face her laughing attacker.

Sat down opposite her was a blue-grey she-cat with grey paws and turquoise eyes, which were filled with amusement. Purring in amusement, SpottedPaw playfully batted the blue she-cat's head with her forepaw.

"Didn't see that one coming!" the she-cat boasted.

"Come on RiverPaw, I was busy." SpottedPaw complained, flicking the cat's ear with her tail.

"Busy doing what? Laughing at the new cat?" She replied, purring. She then turned to the new she-cat. "I am right in guessing you're staying."

The she-cat gazed at the RiverPaw nervously. "I… I don't know, they haven't said anything yet." She shuffled her paws, head bent low as she looked at the ground.

"Don't be mean RiverPaw." SpottedPaw said nudging RiverPaw.

"I was only teasing SpottedPaw," RiverPaw mewed rolling her eyes. "What are sisters like?" She said eyes gleaming as SpottedPaw batted her sister's head. Both of them letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter until SpottedPaw nudged her sister.

"Get out of here," She said jokingly. "I need to take her to BrightStar to see what she thinks."

"Alright, but I want you to tell me what's been happening later." RiverPaw called over her shoulder as she ran across the clearing and into the apprentice's den.

"Come on," SpottedPaw said flicking her tail in the direction of a large hollowed out rock that was completely flat on the top. There were a couple of smaller rocks next to the larger rock, almost like stepping stones and there was a thick cluster of vine hanging over the front of the rock right where the entrance was. "I wonder where…" SpottedPaw began when SmallNose walked out of the large rock SpottedPaw was heading towards.

"There you two are," SmallNose. "I was just coming to get you," She said looking at the yellow she-cat. "BrightStar, the leader of our clan wishes to speak to you." The young she-cat nodded and walked over to stand next to SmallNose.

"Can I come too?" SpottedPaw asked hopefully. SmallNose shook her head.

"BrightStar wishes to speak to the she-cat alone. But it would be very helpful if you could look for more lavender stems, we used the last few by giving them to the young she-cat," She said flicking her tail in the direction of the yellow she-cat who flinched slightly then looked down in embarrassment. "But your sister, RiverPaw decided to help herself to couple while we were out because FiddleWhiskers thought she was about to start kitting," SmallNose gave a small purr of amusement. "But she's not supposed to expect them for another moon. I think RiverPaw and FiddleWhiskers were over reacting."

SpottedPaw let out a small purr before turning to leave. "I'll go get the lavender stems." She said as she started to walk.

"I'll see you later maybe?" the yellow she-cat asked uncertainly. SpottedPaw was shocked; the she-cat hadn't spoken much since she had been found unconscious. SpottedPaw nodded happily.

"Of course, if you need anything I'll be either in the medicine cat's den," SpottedPaw flicked her tail over to a rock with a den of ferns in front of it. "Or I'll be around somewhere, just ask another cat if you unsure. I'll be seeing you." She finished before walking out the camp and running of in search of some more lavender stems.

SmallNose walked up to the young she-cat. "It's nice to see you making friends. Come, BrightStar wishes to see you." SmallNose led the yellow she-cat into what she guessed to be the leader's den since BrightStar was in there. The inside the den was dark, only lit by the sunlight streaking through the vines hanging over the entrance. A shadow at the back of the den stood up and moved towards the two cats. A tall silver coated tom with comforting and wise green eyes stood in the streaks of light that shone through the vines.

SmallNose dipped her head in a respectful greeting when the silver tall spoke. "You must be the young she-cat SmallNose came across by RiverRocks. I welcome you to my clan," BrightStar said never taking his gaze of the yellow she-cat who nodded and dipped her head respectfully as well. "My I ask young one, why do you think you are here?" the young she-cat was shocked at the question.

"Uh… I don't know really. SmallNose and SpottedPaw were really kind to me and I have nowhere to go and I have no idea who or where I am," She said quietly, stumbling over words as she stared at the ground nervously. "If I am a burden of any kind I'll leave immediately."

BrightStar rested his tail on the young she-cat's shoulder. "Do not fret young one, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. SmallNose told me about your uncertainty over whom you are and where you are. That is why I've come to a decision," BrightStar took a step towards the young she-cat, seriousness visible in his green eyes. The young she-cat looked up and locked eye contact with him. "Do you wish to join LightClan?"

**Will the newly found young purple eyed she-cat join LightClan? Will BrightStar and SmallNose ever figure out the prophecies? Will SpottedPaw pluck up the courage to tell her mentor about the prophecy she was told? Find out in Chapter 2! And please please please review!**


	4. Chpater 2

**Chapter 2! So will the purple eyed she-cat join LightClan? Or will she decide something else? You know the drill, R&R! I don't mind having suggested cat's and sometimes they are good help BUT (unfortunately for some) I already have about 80 odd cats which I am sorting out into clans for the story line :) but still thank you to Hawktalon for the reviews and cats and I assure you that they will make a definite appearance at some point :D and another thank you to Hawktalon for correcting some mistakes in my typing, if anyone notices any please say then I can edit them :D now to start the story!**

Chapter 2!

The small she-cat stood still, eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly. "I… I." She stuttered as her face scrunched up into a look of thoughtfulness.

"Do not worry young one, it is an out of the blue question to suddenly ask you to Join LightClan," Brightstar meowed with understanding in his eyes. "I'll let you ponder the question, but will you be alright if I ask you a few questions so that I am prepared if you do ask to join?" He asked.

"Well… Ok I'll answer them but I'd like a few moments to think about joining." She said nervously.

"Of course, I never expected more," He said. The purple eyed cat felt hurt. _He's acting as if I'm some kit who knows no better. _She thought a bit miffed at the way he was treating her. _But then again I do look a lot smaller then SpottedPaw and she's the smallest cat I've seen here! _She sighed mentally. _I guess I'm fretting over nothing. _"Do you have a name of any kind?" Brightstar asked. The purple eyed she-cat blinked in confusion. She gazed off into the distance for a few seconds before sighing.

"Not that I… remember." She said sadly. Brightstar's eyes had a flash of concern in them but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Do not worry, you are still young and no one knows what has happened to you. Either you never had a name or you simply forgot it," He didn't sound to bothered about her no knowing her name. "Do you know how old you are?" He asked. The yellow furred cat sat in thought. _I have no idea! _She thought when a voice whispered to her. "_Six moons." _It said sounding like the rustle of leaves making her blink. Before she knew what she was doing she spoke.

"Six moons." The she-cat blinked in confusion. _Why'd I say that? I thought it was just my imagination when I heard the voice? _She thought when she caught a glimpse of movement out the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look but saw no one there. _Did I imagine it or was there a cat in here with us? I think I'm going crazy. _She was interrupted from her thoughts by Brightstar who spoke with no emotion but there was obvious shock in his eyes.

"It's good that you remember something. By being six moons it means that if you do decide to join our clan you'll be an apprentice and it seems you have made friends with a couple of them already," _Are Spottedpaw and Riverpaw apprentices? I mean they are both sisters and seem quite young. "_Do you still wish to think about joining? I can ask one of the warriors to give you a tour of the camp if you want." Brightstar said as he stood up. The small she-cat nodded and stood up.

"I thank you for all your kindness." She said as she followed Brightstar out of the leader's den. The camp was still busy but the she-cat noticed that a few of the cat's gazes had wandered to her. She glanced around camp trying to avoid eye contact with any of the cats when he gaze passed over the entrance/exit to the clan's camp. Just beside was a cat but before the purple eyed she-cat could think about it the cat was gone, disappearing with a flick of her tail.

"Skyfire, may I have a word with you?" Brightstar called to a tom who stood up from where he was lying on the ground. The tom was snow white with one black ear, his right ear and bright orange eyes. The Skyfire stood In front of Brightstar and dipped his head in a greeting. "This young she-cat," Brightstar said flicking his tail in the purple eyed cat's direction. "Is thinking about joining Lightclan," Skyfire's orange eyes widened in surprise slightly. Brightstar flicked his ear in annoyance but continued speaking. "And I've decided to ask you to give her a tour of the camp. Once you've finished the tour bring her back to my den." And with that Brightstar walked, flicking his tail in a goodbye.

"Um…" The she-cat began shifting uncertainly. "It's uh, nice to meet you Skyfire." She said. Skyfire nodded in a greeting.

"You too," Was all he said. He turned and started to pad away. "Come, Brightstar has asked me to give you a tour." The she-cat followed the tom. He looked not much older than SpottedPaw and Riverpaw. _Maybe he recently became a Warrior. _They stopped outside a thick cluster of brambles and ferns. The she-cat peered in through the entrance to see many nests made of moss.

"This is the Warriors' Den." Skyfire said avoiding eye contact.

"So this is where you sleep, right?" The she-cat asked. Skyfire answered simply.

"Like all Warriors." He said before walking to the right approaching a large den of brambles built underneath a fallen tree. A cat walked out from inside the den and glanced curiously at them both.

"Ah, you must be the cat Spottedpaw and Smallnose came across by RiverRocks right?" The cat asked in a horse whisper. The small she-cat looked quite elderly. She had grey fur and a long thin muzzle. On her throat was a long, jagged scar.

"Uh yes I am it's nice to meet you." The purple eyed cat said a glint of concern in her eyes when she noticed the scar. The grey she-cat purred, a noise which sound like leaves being trodden on. A sound which wasn't bad just a bit rough instead of the smooth rumble of a purr from most cats.

"My name is Whispersnout. I was once a warrior but now I am sadly too old to fight," Whispersnout said. She then used her tail to point at her jagged scar. "I received this in my last battle and it nearly cost me my life. I would be dead if it weren't for Smallnose. But I was lucky and I only have this scar and my shattered voice to remember that day." Sadness was in Whispersnout's eyes.

"I'm glad you are alive," The purple eyed she-cat said. "Death is not a pleasant thing." Whispersnout purred.

"I would agree with you on that but I know StarClan will be there for me after my death. I will not grieve my own death for I know I shall be joined with my friends one day." The yellow furred cat was uncertain. _I've never heard of StarClan before._ She thought to herself.

"It was nice meeting you Whispersnout," She said. "I'm guessing this is the elder's den?" She said to Skyfire.

"Yes it is. Cats who retire after being a warrior spend their final moons here." He said sadly before turning around and padding towards the medicine cat's den.

"I'll see you around." The she-cat said to Whispersnout before padding after Skyfire.

"This is-" He began.

"The Medicine cat's den?" She finished.

"Yes it is, how did you know?" He asked.

"Spottedpaw pointed it out to me and told me she would most likely be there if I ever wanted to see," The she-cat replied. The she-cat turned to look at him and was quite surprised. _Is he sad? _She thought when she noticed a glint of sadness in his eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked. Skyfire blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm fine." He lied. The she-cat could tell he was lying.

"It doesn't seem like it," She said before pausing. "Are you sure?" He nodded in reply and walked to his right for a few paces. He was stood outside a very large cluster of brambles. The she-cat twitched her ears as she heard the sound of mewing from inside.

"This is the nursery. Kits and Queens stay here." He said. The she-cat nodded and turned her gaze to him. He was refusing to make eye contact with her and he walked off to the right a bit more.

"How long have you been a Warrior?" The she-cat asked, trying to make conversation. She was curious about him. He was distant and looked like he was also shy but there was something behind his mask of little emotion.

"A couple of moons," He replied and then looked at the she-cat. "How old are you?" The she-cat was unsure of this question.

"Six moons." She said. _At least I think I am. I mean, my else would that voice have told me six moons? _She thought.

"So you'll be an apprentice then? I wonder who you'll have as your mentor." He said curiously.

"My mentor?" The she-cat replied tilting her head.

"Yeah, every Apprentice has a mentor who teaches them how to hunt, fight and about the Warrior code."

"So, how do you tell the difference between a Warrior and an Apprentice? Apart from them being two different heights." She said.

"Well Warriors are like me and have earned their full name. Apprentices have their second name as 'Paw' indicating that they are an apprentice," He said padding over to a hollow log. "This is just a hollow log from a tree which obviously fell many moons ago," he then flicked his tail towards a tree behind the hollow log. The bottom of the tree was by far larger than the rest of the tree and it was hollow on the inside. Placed within the hollow tree was a pile of fresh kill. "This is where we keep the fresh kill." The she-cat nodded.

"I think that's everything now, right?" She asked.

"Almost," He walked to the other side of the clearing, past the entrance of brambles where the she-cat had seen the strange cat that disappeared into mist. He walked up to a large nest of ferns.

"This is the Apprentice den and it's also where you'll be sleeping if you become an Apprentice." He said.

"Who are the Apprentices at the moment?" She asked.

"Well you already know SpottedPaw and Riverpaw. The only other Apprentice other than those two is Mosspaw, he's been an Apprentice slightly longer than SpottedPaw and Riverpaw, and they've only been Apprentices for nearly a moon." He replied.

"So now the tour is finished I guess I supposed to make a decision." The she-cat said. She hadn't thought about it at all while Skyfire gave her the tour.

"Yeah I guess," Skyfire said. He then shifted nervously. "It'd be great if you did but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to." The she-cat purred at his kindness.

"Thank you Skyfire, I'll think about that," She then padded towards the entrance to the leader's den. "I'll see you around, right?" She asked. Skyfire purred, and a passer-by cat looked at him a mixture of surprise, happiness and curiosity.

"Definitely." He said before turning around and walking off to the fresh kill pile. _It's obvious that he doesn't talk to many of the cats. _She thought to herself. _I'm glad he's my friend. _She felt happiness inside of herself as she thought of all the friends she had made in the past moments. She walked into the leader's den and saw Brightstar sat at the back, a black silhouette because of the little sunlight which made it to the back of the den.

"Ah there you are, I'm guessing your tour was good?" He asked stretching his long body out before standing up and walking over to the she-cat.

"Yes it was good thank you." She replied.

"And your decision?" He asked. The she-cat sat in silence. _I don't know who I am and I would like to find out by exploring but. _She thought. _I've made so many friends. Maybe I don't need to know who I was. Instead I should be focusing on who I am. _She faced Brightstar, her gaze strong and confident.

"I accept your offer." She said. Brightstar purred happily.

"That's great!" he said enthusiastically. "We shall hold your Apprentice ceremony now." He got up and padded outside, the she-cat a paw step behind. It was now Sun high and all the cats were wandering around the camp and their curious eyes wandered to Brightstar as he climbed the side of his den, using the smaller stones as stepping stones allowing him to stand on the top of his den, which was flat.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallstone for a clan meeting," Brightstar yowled and all the cats wandered forward and sat on the floor beneath the Tallstone. The purple eyed she-cat sat at the edge, nerves making her body shake in excitement. "Emberkit, please come here," A grey legged and black body tom with orange markings stepped forward and made his way to the top. "This is a proud day for LightClan by naming apprentices we show LightClan will survive and remain strong. Emberkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw," Emberpaw looked like he was about to explode from excitement. Brightstar turned to face the cats of LightClan.

"Moonrider, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Emberpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Emberpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of LightClan." A blue-grey she-cat with a black stripe from her muzzle to her tail walked up to Emberpaw, who bounced over to her and nearly bumped into her as they touched noises. _Is Moonrider Spottedpaw's and Riverpaw's mother? Because Riverpaw has the same pelt colour as her whereas SpottedPaw has the black stripe from her muzzle to her tail. _The she-cat thought as the clan chanted the new apprentice's name.

"Emberpaw, Emberpaw!" They chanted as Brightstar's gaze fell onto the she-cat. They all fell silent and follow his gaze. The purple eyed she-cat's paws shuffled uneasily as she felt the eyes of many cats' on her.

"LightClan, I am also here to introduce a new apprentice to the clan," He said and all the clan as they turned their attention back to him. "She has no home at all but she has great potential." He said. Cats murmured their thoughts but none said anything against him. Well, all except one.

"Are you sure about this Brightstar? She's a loner, anyone can see that!" A muddy brown tom with bright green eyes called out. The leader fixed his green eyes on the apprentice.

"I am sure Mosspaw," He said calmly. "She has great potential and though she may be a loner, that does not mean she cannot be loyal to LightClan and be a great Warrior," He said before turning back to the she-cat, he motioned with his tail for her to climb to the top. She jumped to the top and glanced down at the cats that were sat beneath the Tallstone. She saw Mosspaw sat near the back, a long haired, white she-cat with blue eyes giving him a serious scolding in a hushed whisper.

Brightstar looked at the she-cat, seriousness in his eyes as he performed the ceremony. "Young one," He began, calling the she-cat young one since neither of them knew the she-cat's name. "From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lightningpaw," The she-cat's eyes widened in both happiness and shock at her new name. _That's my name from now on. And no cat could love it more than I do. _She thought to herself as a sense of purpose filled her heart. Brightstar's attention turned to a cat in the group.

"Ashfoot, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Lightningpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your courage, wisdom and kindness to Lightningpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a strong warrior of LightClan." A strong and tall ginger tom with ash grey paws padded forwards and stood on the Tallstone in front of Lightningpaw. His look was one of pure happiness and shock as he got an apprentice. He lent forward and Lightningpaw did the same, them both touching noses.

"Lightningpaw, Lightningpaw!" Riverpaw called and SpottedPaw joined her. Quickly Skyfire smiled and chanted the name as well until the whole clan was chanting the new apprentice's name. Lightningpaw started purring happily, excitement running through her head and heart as she padded down of the Tallstone.

"Congratulations!" River said as the bounded over to Lightningpaw.

"Yeah congrats Lightningpaw!" SpottedPaw purred as she stood next to her sister.

"Thank you! I'm so glad I decided to join." Lightningpaw said as she purred happily. Then Skyfire walked across the clearing, and approached Lightningpaw.

"Err, I'm glad you joined LightClan, Lightningpaw." Skyfire said nervously.

"Thank you Skyfire! I'm glad I did too, now I can stay with all my friends!" She said happily. Skyfire nodded and mewed a goodbye before padding to the Warrior's den.

"Follow us," Spottedpaw said as they began to pad towards the hollow log. "We'll go take some food to the Elders and then to the queens in the nursery." Spottedpaw picked up a pigeon, Riverpaw a sparrow and Lightningpaw picked up a rabbit, which ended up being too heavy for her to carry so she swapped prey with Riverpaw. They padded towards the elder's den, and entered through the brambles handing from a fallen tree.

"Congratulations Lightningpaw!" A cat whispered as the apprentices entered the den. Lightningpaw purred loudly.

"Thank you Whispersnout!" She said. Spottedpaw and Lightningpaw padded forward and placed the prey on the ground.

"We brought you and the other elders some fresh-kill Whispersnout." Spottedpaw said.

"Thank you, I'll tell the others when they get here. They've gone to get a drink from Treeriver." Whispersnout said, purring happily. The apprentices left the elders den and padded back to the fresh-kill and Spottedpaw picked up another rabbit whilst Lightningpaw picked up a sparrow before heading of their left and entering the Nursery.

Two blurs of small brown pelts suddenly flung towards the group, and Riverpaw was sent rolling onto her back. She let out a _mrrow _of laughter as she swiftly stood up, causing the two kits to fall of her.

"No fair Riverpaw!" One squeaked. She was the smallest of the two with dark auburn fur and bright green eyes. Riverpaw patted her head playfully.

"You're one to talk Treekit! Two against one is definitely not fair." She purred as flicked her tail other the other kit's head. Treekit was about to retaliate when the other spoke up.

"She has a point Treekit, there are two of us." He was the biggest of the two with light brown fur and amber eyes.

"Leafkit!" Treekit squealed. "You're supposed to be supporting me!" She said as she playfully leaped at him. He laughed as he fell over, but managed to get to his paws and bat her away. A she-cat padded from the back of the den.

"Come on you two, stop bothering the apprentices." She said licking the top of both kits' heads. She was a brown and black tortoise shell she-cat with sparkling green eyes.

"We brought some food Speckletail." Riverpaw said as they all padded forward and placed the fresh-kill on the floor. Two more kits padded over. One was a light golden furred she-cat with the same bright green eyes as Brightstar and the other was a sandy brown tom with blue eyes. They dove for the sparrow, whilst the Treekit and Leafkit pushed their way through to get a bite.

"Hello SpottedPaw and Riverpaw!" A queen said as she approached from the back of the den. She was an orange and fluffy she-cat with blue eyes. She let her gaze wander to Lightningpaw. "You must be Lightningpaw. Congrats on becoming an apprentice." Lightningpaw nodded a thank you, a but shy now that most of the cats knew who she was.

"Hello Firecloud," SpottedPaw said. "Have you seen Goldentail?" Firecloud nodded.

"Yes, she's asked if I'll keep an eye on Sunkit," She motioned to the golden furred she-cat with bright green eyes. "Whilst she goes to the river with the elders to get a drink. She said she would bring back some water soaked moss for me, Sunkit and Sandkit." _Sandkit must be the sandy brown tom. _Lightningpaw thought. SpottedPaw nodded then padded to a small light grey she-cat with bright blue eyes, whose whiskers were twitching with curiosity. Though the she-cat was small, it was obvious she had not had her kits yet.

"Hello Fiddlewhiskers," Spottedpaw said. _That must be the cat Smallnose mentioned earlier. _Lightningpaw thought. "How are you feeling today?" Spottedpaw asked.

"I feel good thank you," Fiddlewhiskers replied before looking down at her belly. "They grow up so fast, when did you say they would be?" She asked anxiously.

Spottedpaw's turquoise eyes were filled with amusement. "Don't fret over it," She purred. "They're not expected for at least another moon." Spottedpaw said reassuringly. Fiddlewhiskers licked SpottedPaw's ear.

"Thank you for being so kind to me," She said. "I'm must be turning into a real pain."

"Nonsense," SpottedPaw said. "It's only natural to worry about your kits; any queen would and probably still does." Fiddlewhiskers nodded before Firecloud and Speckletail padded over with the rabbits and they all began eating.

"Let's go get ourselves some fresh-kill! I'm starving!" Riverpaw said as her stomach growled in agreement. Just then an Auburn furred Tom with bright amber eyes walked in.

"Wow, it's crowded in here." He commented as his eyes scanned the room.

"Hello Redpelt." Riverpaw said cheerfully. Spottedpaw whispered to Lightningpaw.

"Redpelt is the deputy of LightClan. He organises patrols and stuff."

"Hello apprentices. Been doing your duty?" Redpelt asked as his gazed swept across the apprentices, filled with warmth and happiness.

"Yep! Just finished," Riverpaw said. "Can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Riverpaw complained, letting out a _mrrow _of laughter. Redpelt purred happily.

"If you've done your duties, then of course." He said happily. Riverpaw, SpottedPaw and Lightningpaw rushed out of the den, and headed straight for the fresh-kill pile. They each picked up a mouse and headed over to the apprentice den and sat outside.

"Redpelt was probably checking up on his kits, Treekit and Leafkit." SpottedPaw said as she ate her mouse.

"He has kits?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Yep!" Riverpaw said through a mouthful of mouse. "Look, there's Ashfoot!" Riverpaw said as Ashfoot began to walk over to them.

"There you three are," he said happily. "I was hoping I could talk to you?"

"Sure what about?" Riverpaw asked, tilting her head.

"Well I wanted to talk to my apprentice really, but there's nothing wrong with talking to my two daughters as well." He said purring. _He's Spottedpaw's and Riverpaw's father? _Lightningpaw thought. _Well that does explain Riverpaw's ash grey paws and Spottedpaw's orange pelt._

"Sure." Lightningpaw said.

"Don't feel nervous," He said warmly. "I'm not going to attack you. I just want to know how much you know about clans and how much training you've had." He asked. Lightningpaw tilted her head as she thought.

"I only know what I've been told today and I've never had any training." She said bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about, we all start from scratch." He said reassuringly. It felt only a few seconds had passed as Lightningpaw asked and answered questions about the three cats, but it had been a good two hours. Night had come, clothing the camp in darkness. Silverpelt shone brightly in the sky as StarClan watched over all the clan cats. Riverpaw stood up and stretched.

"We should probably go to sleep now, I'm really tired." She said through a large yawn.

"Yes, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Ashfoot said as he bid them farewell and headed off to the warrior's den.

"Come on," Riverpaw said as we all padded inside the apprentice's den. There were seven beds made of moss inside. Lightningpaw could tell that that three of the seven beds hadn't had any apprentices sleep in them for a while now. "Me and SpottedPaw sleep at the end of the den, opposite each other," Looking down the den Lightningpaw could see that there were three beds on either side, and then one at the very end of the den. "No one's in that bed at the end, and I'm in the one on the left." She padded down to the end and laid down on the end bad on the left. Lightningpaw padded to the end of the den, SpottedPaw close behind as she lay down on the moss bed opposite Riverpaw. Laying down on the end bed Lightningpaw spoke softly.

"Goodnight Riverpaw, Spottedpaw."

"Goodnight." She heard her friends murmur as she fell asleep.

Lightningpaw blinked her eyes open to find she was sat on her bed. _Why am I sat up? _She asked herself. Then she caught a glimpse of someone outside. _Who's that? _She thought as she padded out the den to find a small, kit-like tom with light grey fur and the odd black stripe sat in the middle of the camp.

"Who are you?" She asked as she padded over to him. He was taller than her, but only just.

"My name is LittleStar." He said purring as she sat next to him.

"LittleStar? That means you're the leader of a clan," She said. "What are you doing in LightClan's camp?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I **was** the leader of TwilightClan," He said, putting emphasis on the 'was'. _So that means he's dead? He's a cat from StarClan. _Her eyes widened in surprise. "I am here to tell you something." He said.

"What?" She asked, questions buzzing through her head. LittleStar looked her in the eyes, his dark amber eyes filled with wisdom.

"Do not fear the sky predator, for he shall show you the start of the long path that is your destiny." Before Lightningpaw could ask what he meant, darkness swirled around her as LittleStar disappeared, leaving Lightningpaw to fall into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**OK, Chapter 2 finally finished :D So LightClan have two new Apprentices! Emberpaw and (my favourite :P ) Lightningpaw! So, what adventures will happen to Lightningpaw? What does the prophecy LittleStar gave her actually mean? And what of the other prophecies? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Oh and if anyone of you is disappointed because I've said no more cats please, well that's not entirely true. I need kits for the other clans, around 10-15. If you have any please put their names (as in all of them so from kit to paw to e.g. pool) and once I have 15 I'll say and ask for no more. If your kit doesn't appear in this story then I am sorry and I will make sure that they appear in the sequel.**

**And yes I have started planning out a sequel :P**

**Note: Skyfire belongs to Hawktalon, who kindly let me use four cats of his :) and I thank him for this :D The other three cats shall appear in later chapters :D**


	5. Chapter 3

**So here we have it, Chapter 3! :D So Lightningpaw has joined LightClan and she has made some new friends! :D But what does Littlestar's prophecy mean? What is the Sky predator, and what is her destiny? R&R readers!**

**And if any of you are wondering (for some of you might have spotted this) but last chapter Lightningpaw knew that Littlestar was a cat from Starclan. Well that's not entirely true. She doesn't properly know who Starclan are; she just knows that they are the spirits of the Clan cats warrior ancestors. The reason I'm typing all of this is because I never mentioned that she learnt about Starclan, and that's because I forgot to mention what she, Ashfoot, Riverpaw and Spottedpaw discussed last chapter. She discussed it with them before they all went to sleep.**

**Anywho now that that's been cleared up, on with the story! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Lightningpaw!" A voice called to the yellow furred she-cat. _Who's Lightningpaw?_ She thought as a paw prodded her side. _Wait! _Memories of yesterday flooded her mind, from being found lost in a forest to joining LightClan. _And the prophecy? _She asked herself but had little time to ponder her thoughts as paws prodded her side once more. "Lightningpaw, get up for StarClan's sake!" Lightningpaw blinked her purple eyes open and was greeted by an amused yet slightly angry looking Riverpaw.

"What?" Lightningpaw mumbled as she quickly stood to her paws, shaking off lose bits moss that was clinging to her fur. She was in the apprentice's den. Looking around she noticed that all the other nests were empty. Riverpaw flicked her tail and batted Lightningpaw's ear.

"Come on!" She meowed. "You've been sleeping for ages!" She complained. "Sleep any longer and Ashfoot will have your tail for fresh-kill." She rolled her eyes and let out an amused purr.

"How long did I sleep in?" Lightningpaw asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry fur ball," Riverpaw said still purring. "Its past dawn but no where near sun high," Lightningpaw let out a sigh of relief. "But the dawn patrol has been and gone." Riverpaw said padding out of the apprentice's den. Lightningpaw padded after her.

"Patrol?" She asked, tilting her head to side. Riverpaw rolled her eyes whilst glancing over her shoulder to make sure the purple eyed cat was following.

"Ask Ashfoot," Riverpaw replied, flicking her blue tail and using it to point to the middle of the camp, where Ashfoot was sat, his blue eyes were staring at Lightningpaw, unblinking. "He is your mentor," Riverpaw lightly touched Lightningpaw's shoulder using her tail tip. "Hey, don't worry, Ashfoot is just a big softie, you'll be fine." Lightningpaw nodded nervously. _Is not that he scares me, _She thought. _It's that I stand out so much. I'm not a clan cat, yet here I am, about to be trained by one. _Lightningpaw stifled a sigh. _But, I wouldn't have it any other way. _She thought determinedly.

"Ah, there you are Lightningpaw," Ashfoot purred as he stood up to greet Lightningpaw. "Ready for your first day of warrior training?" He asked.

"Of course!" Lightningpaw said happily. Ashfoot purred.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," He said before flicking his head to the fresh-kill pile. "Quickly grab something to eat, then we'll head off."

"But," Lightningpaw said. "Shouldn't the elders and queens be fed first?" She queried.

"Glad you remember what you learnt yesterday," Ashfoot replied. "But they have already been fed this morning, so it's all right to grab something now." Nodding, Lightningpaw quickly gulped down a small mouse before following Ashfoot out of the camp.

"Normally, apprentices learn about where the borders are, and what the other clans' scents are, but today I've decided we should learn a bit about hunting so that when we do go around the borders, we can at least catch something for the clan." Ashfoot said as he led Lightningpaw around the side of the camp and headed in a North-West direction. Lightningpaw nodded before asking.

"What's a patrol? Riverpaw mentioned it earlier and told me to ask you since I didn't know."

"We send patrols out to check our borders and mark them, so then the other clans don't cross them. Or, at least, not all the time." Ashfoot replied.

"What do you mean 'not all the time'?" Lightningpaw asked curiously.

"Well sometimes, the other clans cross borders to invade another clan, or to steal prey. Or sometimes to speak to our clan leader, to ask a favour," Ashfoot shrugged. "It depends on the situation."

Finally they reached a small clearing. There were very little trees around, and the only ones were tall and thin with barely any leaves on them. The floor had next to no grass at all, just the odd patch here and there. There were small bits of moss under the trees, and to the far right edge of the clearing, there were some large flat rocks.

"This is where we train out apprentices," Ashfoot said. "It's a good place because the clearing has barely trees to get in out way, and there is enough space to train five apprentices at once."

"Where are the other apprentices?" Lightningpaw mewed.

"I suspect that Emberpaw and his mentor have gone off to learn about the borders, Riverpaw and Thunderfur are probably hunting whilst I have no idea where Mosspaw and his mentor might be." Ashfoot replied as he walked to the middle of the clearing.

"Ok" he began. "We'll learn the hunting crouch first, and then do a bit of practice." Ashfoot stood a tail length to the side of Lightningpaw. "I want you to copy what I'm doing." He said as he bent his front and back legs, lowering his body so that his belly fur brushed the ground whilst dropping his tail low behind him, but not enough so that it brushes the leaves on the ground. Lightningpaw studied what Ashfoot had done before copying the hunters crouch as best she could.

"Like this?" She asked. Ashfoot stood up and walked over to Lightningpaw, circling her three times before saying.

"Good but," he said with a nod. "Spread your weight onto all your paws," Lightningpaw did as she was told, and immediately felt the strain from her back legs loosening. "And keep your tail low, but not too far." Ashfoot said as he flicked his tail forward and used it to push Lightningpaw's tail down so that it wasn't sticking up in the air.

"There we go," Ashfoot said with a purr. "But I think we should practice some more especially on actually moving whilst maintaining the crouch, and then I might let you try some real hunting." Lightningpaw nodded enthusiastically, before standing up out of the hunters crouch, and watching Ashfoot whilst he showed her how to move and stalk prey.

Lightningpaw and Ashfoot had been practicing the hunters crouch for a while now. Looking up, Lightningpaw saw that it was past sunhigh, but only just for the sun shone down through the small, thin trees brightly, lighting up the clearing perfectly.

She was in the middle of stalking a stick Ashfoot had pointed out, when she heard rustling in the bushes. Both Lightningpaw and Ashfoot turned their heads and the same time. Suddenly, a blue blur rushed out of the bush and skidded to a stop in front of a shocked Lightningpaw.

"Hey Lightningpaw!" Riverpaw exclaimed when a tall grey furred tom with lightning blue eyes stepped out of the bush, scowling at Riverpaw.

"Riverpaw," He said calmly. "Keep rushing around like that and you'll scare off every mouse in the forest." He rolled his eyes before walking over to stand next to Riverpaw.

"What have you been learning today?" Lightningpaw asked curiosity in her voice.

"I learned how to fight!" Riverpaw exclaimed excitedly. "It's great fun." Then Ashfoot walked over to the two apprentices.

"How about some sparring? It'll help you remember what you have learnt Riverpaw, and I'd like to saw what you know Lightningpaw." Ashfoot glanced at the grey furred tom. "If that is alright with you Thunderfur." _So that's the tom's name. _Lightningpaw thought.

"Fine, fine. I'll be glad to see how much Riverpaw actually remembers." He said with a flick of his tail before stalking to the other side of the clearing. Riverpaw bounded across part of the clearing so that she was opposite Lightningpaw. Ashfoot sat next to Thunderfur.

"Start whenever you want." He said calmly. Lightningpaw and Riverpaw made eye contact, but neither 'paw moved. Riverpaw's tail twitched slightly as Lightningpaw stared at her, trying to determine what Riverpaw was going to do next.

Suddenly, Riverpaw charged forward towards Lightningpaw, who had herself braced to jump out of the way. She had had no training in fighting so she was relying on her instincts to guide her.

Just as Lightningpaw was about to spring out of the way, Riverpaw dived to her left unexpectedly. Riverpaw then used her momentum to spring and propel herself to her right, smashing into Lightningpaw side and sending Lightningpaw sprawling across the clearing. Lightningpaw quickly scrambled to her paws, shaking her head before facing Riverpaw again whose turquoise eyes were lit up with amusement. Lightningpaw stared at Riverpaw, who was preparing her attack.

The Lightningpaw spotted it. Riverpaw's tail flicked slightly, pointing to Lightningpaw's left before Riverpaw charged forward again. Lightningpaw was ready this time. As Riverpaw darted to Lightningpaw's left, Lightningpaw spun to her right, before kicking her hind legs out and knocking Riverpaw to the ground.

Lightningpaw spun around and pounced at Riverpaw, placing her paws firmly on Riverpaw's side. Suddenly Riverpaw rolled over, and brought her hind paws up close to her stomach so that as Lightningpaw fell forward, she landed on Riverpaw's hind paw. Pushing as hard as she could, Riverpaw used her hind legs to fling Lightningpaw's small and light body across the clearing. Lightningpaw landed on her side and both apprentices quickly got to their paws, but Lightningpaw was quicker to attack. She ran forward towards the blue-furred apprentice, who was prepared to leap to the side at any moment. So Lightningpaw did something unexpected.

Lightningpaw sprang into the air, soaring over Riverpaw's head and landing on the she-cat's back. Riverpaw yelped in shock as Lightningpaw brought a back paw down hard, trying to knock Riverpaw to the ground. Riverpaw moved her head swiftly to the side as Lightningpaw went for a second blow, before Riverpaw quickly rolled to the side.

Lightningpaw had expected this, so as Riverpaw rolled, Lightningpaw rolled as well, so that the purple eyed apprentice rolled off Riverpaw's back, and onto her paws as Riverpaw managed to roll to hers. Both the apprentice's took a few paces back.

Lightningpaw then took the opportunity to charge once again towards Riverpaw. Lightningpaw then dodged to her left, and was about to repeat the move Riverpaw had done earlier when Riverpaw suddenly spun around, sweeping her tail along the ground and tripping Lightningpaw in the process. Lightningpaw skidded along the ground and half a heartbeat later, Riverpaw had pinned. Lightningpaw twisted under Riverpaw's grip, but to no avail.

"I win!" Riverpaw exclaimed after a couple heartbeats of Lightningpaw's attempted escapes. Riverpaw stepped back and Lightningpaw jumped to her paws.

"That was great!" A voice called from behind Lightningpaw. Turning around she saw Skyfire sat on the two flat rocks that were by the edge of the clearing. He jumped down from the rocks and padded over to the two apprentices. Thunderfur and Ashfoot stood up as well, walking over to stand next to Skyfire.

"Thank you Skyfire." Lightningpaw said purring softly. Riverpaw nodded in agreement.

"That was good." Ashfoot said with a nod.

"I'm glad to see you actually remembered the moves I taught you." Thunderfur said with a tint of happiness in his eyes.

"You did well on your first time Lightningpaw, I'd be glad to teach you more fighting moves. But that can wait till tomorrow." Ashfoot said.

"I have some prey I need to take back to camp." Skyfire said as he turned to leave.

"Thunderfur shall we take ours back? We don't want to just leave it lying around." Riverpaw pointed.

"Fine, come on lets go." Thunderfur replied, walking back through a bush with Riverpaw, returning a heartbeat later with some freshly caught prey.

"Let's head back too," Ashfoot said to Lightningpaw. "It's been a long day." Lightningpaw nodded in agreement.

Everything was silent as the five of them walked back to the camp, Skyfire at the front, Thunderfur and Riverpaw side by side walking just behind Skyfire, with Ashfoot and Lightningpaw walking after them.

When the group finally arrived back at camp, Spottedpaw bounded over to meet Riverpaw and Lightningpaw who both mewed a greeting. Skyfire and Thunderfur dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile before Skyfire headed off to the warriors den and Ashfoot and Thunderfur went to see Brightstar, to tell him about what had been happening today in training.

"So what have you been doing whilst we were gone?" Riverpaw asked SpottedPaw.

"Not much," The ginger apprentice replied. "First I helped Smallnose sort the herb store out, then I changed the elder's bedding." Riverpaw purred.

"By yourself?" The blue furred apprentice asked. SpottedPaw nodded before she shrugged.

"Want to help me?" Spottedpaw asked. "I have to do the nursery now, that's why all the kits are out of the den playing." She said flicking her tail in the direction of the middle of the clearing, where there were kits playing together, and the queens were sat nearby chatting loudly.

"Sure," Riverpaw said before glancing at Lightningpaw. "D'you want to help out?" Riverpaw asked. Lightningpaw nodded.

"Yeah ok." The yellow furred she-cat said, following the other two apprentices across the clearing, past the kits and to the nursery.

A loud yowl of shock caught everyone's attention.

"Hawk!" Another screech rang out as cats started to run around the clearing. Looking up, Lightningpaw quickly spotted a large bird descending incredible fast towards the clearing. Cats dived into the clearing and grabbed kits that were rooted to the ground in shock and fear.

"Leafkit!" Came a cry as the middle of the clearing had been cleared of cats, except for one small, dark auburn she-kit. The hawk was dawning upon her, it's large, sharp talons outstretched. Without a second thought, Lightningpaw charged forward, grabbed the scruff of the kits neck and flung her out of the way.

"Lightningpaw, look out!" Came the terrified screech. Looking back to the nursery, Lightningpaw saw the quaking blue body of the turquoise eyed apprentice, Riverpaw's mouth was hanging open from her shout, barely seconds ago.

Before Lightningpaw could react, something smashed into her side, making the world blur around as something pierced her skin. Lightness swept over her in both body and mind as she ground below her began to disappear.

"No!" Came several screeches below the young apprentice. Looking down, she saw that the ground was whizzing under her, and Skyfire, Ashfoot, Riverpaw and Thunderfur were giving chase.

Crimson tear drops fell to the ground, glistening in the sunlight as Lightningpaw was carried higher and higher into the sky before the four cats disappeared from view.

As the grip of the hawk's talons increased, more blood fell towards the ground, making Lightningpaw's vision go blurry and spin before her head rolled to the side, eyes closed.

**No! Lightningpaw! D: What will happen to her now? Will she survive? What about the other cats? Find out next chapter :)**

**P.s A big thank you to everyone who suggested cats! :D They will be used but I have now found mt sheet of names, so I'd like to kindly ask for no more cats :) Maybe when I do another Warrior cats fanfic, I'll ask for cats :3#**

**oh! and another thing (I know i'm rambling but please bare with me) Some of you may be sat there thinking "Cats can't have yellow fur!" and/or "Why has she got purple eyes? It's not possible." Well in response to those thoughts, I would like to say that "I have my reasons!" XD You'll find out soon enough :D (in about 20 chapters XD)**

**Thank you for reading, until next time :D**

**~Please Review.**


End file.
